The purpose of this application is to request funds ($10,000) for partial support of a meeting on PHOSPHOLIPASES sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). This is the second meeting on this topic sponsored by FASEB and it will be held at the Vermont Academy in Saxons River, Vermont, from July 12-17, 1992. There is no other conference dedicated to these ubiquitous and important esterases. All aspects of their chemistry and their roles in diseased states will be covered in invited talks, discussion sessions, and poster presentations including: 1. Phospholipase Structure and Mechanism 2. Intracellular Phospholipase A2 3. Phospholipase C 4. Signal Transduction / Cellular Activation 5. Function of Extracellular and Secretory Phospholipase A2 6. Calcium-Independent Phospholipase A2 7. Phospholipase Implications 8. Phospholipase / Membrane Interactions 9. Relevant Phospholipases The meeting will bring together a world-class group of investigators. Speakers have been chosen for their state-of-the-art research and ability to communicate. Special efforts (and support) will be made to attract young investigators (graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) in the field. It is anticipated that their comments and interest will spur new advances in the phospholipase field for the next FASEB phospholipase conference, which will probably be held two years from this one.